Potter Family Secrets
by Aria-Miyazakii
Summary: Harry has a secret he has been keeping for a while now and he has to make the choice between what is right and what is easy to keep it safe. AU Final Battle, Drarry. Rated M for a reason don't like don't read. Mpreg


**Hey Guys This is my first published Drarry fic, but if you guys love it let me know and I may expand on it.**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry has a secret he has been keeping for a while now and he has to make the choice between what is right and what is easy to keep it safe. AU Final Battle, Drarry. Rated M for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or is's Characters, sadly that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Silver eyes watched the teachers spread out and point their wands up. They went wide as a tangible barrier raised around the perimeter of the school. He had to move but…

"Piertotum Locomotor!" He spun as Professor McGonagall spoke at the school wand pointed at the doors. Nothing happened as the blonde exhaled a shaky breath. He jumped when one of the stone knights on the castle walls jumped down and to attention. One by one the statues fell and formed a line of magic infused rock. He shook himself.

"I have to find Harry." He said to himself and ran around the knights and into the castle. He sprinted up the stairs. He saw brown bushy hair whip around a corner. "Granger!" He shouted, still running to where he saw her.

He got to the corner and was greeted by a fist. He stumbled back briefly holding his cheek where Ron's fist had got him. "Where is Harry?" Ron glared at him and moved to raise his wand. "Stop Weasley I need to find him I know what he is looking for and where it is." He looked around to make sure no one was close.

Ron continued to glare, Granger looked at him skeptically. Draco was getting frustrated. "There is a war outside because of a mad man and you won't let me help end this?" He practically yelled at them.

"Come with me." Draco saw Granger and Weasley's eyes go wide and he turned. Luna Lovegood was standing there gesturing him to follow. Draco gave the two glaring at him a resigned look at ran after Luna.

Luna led him up the steps and to the 7th floor. Draco knew this door very well. "You will find him in the place you did. Show him where he was and you will find your way forward." Draco lifted an eye brown at her before he began to pace in front of the door.

Harry was looking frantically around the room for the diadem. He kept running his hands through his hair worried, stressed and frustrated. He could feel it was here but where it was, he did not know. He heard the door open and he ran to it, thinking Ron and Hermione were here. He stopped dead when he saw Draco. Harry felt winded as he stared.

"Hi Harry." Draco said guarded. "I came to help. I know where it is." Harry felt his mouth drop open.

"How do you know?" Draco's eye shut. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Father told me before Voldemort put a sword through him." Harry wanted to run up to him but hung back. Draco shook his head and walked passed Harry. Spinning he followed the man. The blonde walked up to a bird cage on a pile of stuff and opened the cover. There was a small skeleton on the perch but under it there was a silver tiara with large blue stones. Draco grabbed it and handed it to Harry.

"Father put it here. He told me what is was and I ran. This has to end." Draco stood in front of Harry. The brunette caught his wrist firmly and closed the distance between them. They separated and Draco looked ready to say something his eyes soft. He opened his mouth and screamed, dropping to his knees as he was hit in the side by a stunning spell. Standing in the room was Crabbe and Goyle.

"I knew you were a traitor!" Crabbe yelled. "The Dark Lord will praise me for this." Crabbe whirled his wand around him fire sprouted from the tip. Draco clutched Harry's arm, pulling himself up.

"Harry run!" He said as loud as possible. Harry grabbed the blonde and ran. The turned around a tower of chairs as the Fiendfyre roared after them. Harry saw brooms and wordlessly summoned one. Swinging on it he grabbed Draco pulling him in front and taking off. Goyle was running out and Crabbe stood in the center of the blaze terrified of what he had made. Draco ripped the diadem out of Harry's hand and tossed it to the flames.

An ear shattering scream broke the air. Crabbe was still fine in the center; the horcrux had exploded in the flames. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and sped out of the door that Goyle had left open. They landed in rubble. Harry didn't have time to figure out where it was from he stood and started pushing the doors shut. The Fiendfyre came straight for him. He groaned and pushed the doors, moving the rock with them. The door clamored shut as the fiend collided with the door.

Draco watched him. "How did you know where I would be?" Harry asked looking at the blonde who was getting to his feet.

"I found you there the first time." Draco smiled, a full heartwarming smile, Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Let's end this we have thing to talk about after."

Harry looked at him, "Is he safe?" Draco hugged him. Harry clutched at the thin blonde man in his arms. His face buried in the shorter man's neck. Harry breathed in a shuttering breath before straightening and looking at Draco's face.

"He is safe. Now go so we can move on from this." Draco cupped a hand behind The Chosen One's neck and pulled them together. Their lips met softly, the kiss was sweet and heartbreaking. "Go I will be here Always."

Harry turned before he could get to the point he changed his mind. "Stay safe, I love you."

Draco watched Harry walk away. "I love you too."

Harry's heart hurt as he walked to the entry hall. Pain ripped through his scar. It was burning white hot. He staggered against the wall, clutching his forehead. He felt Voldemort. He felt the mad man's voice surround him. "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Harry's eye watered and his head was still pounding. He heard Hermione calling his name from below. He ran down the stairs and hid in an alcove near them. Her voice was right next to him and then he heard footsteps rush up the stairs. He grabbed the bag hanging from his neck and summoned the cloak out of it. He threw is over himself and walked past the people bringing the dead and injured through the doors. He grimaced at some of the faces he recognize but kept moving. He could not stop.

Once he reached the tree line he took the cloak off, putting it back in the small bag at his neck. He took a few steps forwards before he realized what the snitch meant and summoned it out of the bag. He grabbed it but did not look at it immediately. He looked over the wand it his hand. It looked like its owner's wand. He closed his eyes tightly putting the wand in the wrist holster on his right hand.

He did not open his eyes as he brought the snitch to his lips. He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open. He lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak and murmured, "Lumos."  
The black stone with its jagged crack running down the centre sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible.

And again, Harry understood, without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching them: they were fetching him.

He closed his eyes, and turned the stone over in his hand, three times.

He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the Forest. He opened his eyes and looked around.

They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile.

Harry looked at all of them in turn. "Hi." He said weakly. He lightly felt his mother wrap her arms around him.

"I am so proud of you Harry." She released him allowing his dad to do the same. Sirius was the last to embrace him.

"Harry we could not have asked for a better son." James beamed at Harry.

"I wish I was there for you more Harry, but in the end you knew I loved you right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I did. I wouldn't have given him your name otherwise." Sirius smiled at that.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked.

"We will be with you as we always have been." Lily answered, Harry breathed out starting to walk forward. He let the connection with Voldemort guide him to him. After a while he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad stopping him.

"It is time to let us go Harry, but we are with you always." Harry swallowed.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Son." The three of them hugged him together. He was surrounded by love and hugged back as best he could. They pulled away and Lily cupped his face pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's time sweetie. I love you." She stepped back.

"I love you too pup." Harry looked at Sirius.

"I love you too." Harry said before dropping the stone. They vanished slowly and then he was alone. He shook himself before walking forward.

He entered a clearing and saw Hagrid tied down. "Ah, and Harry Potter joins us. Are you done asking people to die for you?" Voldemort asked from where he stood next to Hagrid. Harry stepped closer.

"Harry no!" Hagrid yelled straining against his restraints. A stunner was shot at him by Voldemort and he slumped back.

"I never asked anyone to die for me Tom." Voldemort hissed.

"Do not call me by that name." Bellatrix stepped to his side.

"My Lord, can I punish him for his insolence?" Voldemort did not look at her.

"No my Bella, he is mine." Voldemort walked forward arms stretched in a grand gesture towards the Death Eaters around the clearing. Before pointing his wand and screaming "Avada Kadavra!"

His aim was true and Harry fell limp to the ground.

Harry opened his eyes to see white. He turned and there was more white He stood and looked down he was wearing a clean shirt and pants. He patted around himself frantically, no wand. He still did not see anything of note and started to walk. As he walked his surroundings turned into a white version of King's Cross Station. He sat on a bench and looked around. He had never seen the train station this clean and white. There was a whimper and Harry looked down. There was a bloody mutated figure under the bench crying out. He jumped and backed away from the bench. He felt himself collide with something.

"Harry my boy!" The brunette turned and saw Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir?" Harry asked very confused.

"Would you join me for a stroll?" Harry nodded dumbly. They started walking along the platform, after a few silent steps. "Harry is you would be so kind, where are we?"

Harry looked around once more. "Well sir, I do believe we are at King's Cross Station."

"Huh, the train station you say?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, no offense but why am I here?" Dumbledore looked at him with that twinkle in his eyes.

"You see Harry that night 16 years ago, Voldemort created a Horcrux he never meant to make." Harry's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "When your mother scarified herself the curse was rebounded and split Voldemort's soul. The piece latched to the nearest living thing. Which was you." The late headmaster said matter-of- factly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry was angry.

"My Boy I made a great many mistakes in life. I should have told you, but I thought it was better I didn't as the only way for you to rid yourself of the horcrux was to die by Tom's hands."

"So what happens now? He is still alive, I have a family to take care of and I am here." Dumbledore looked at him. He was considering him.

"Harry this place is King's Cross you say? In that case I suppose you could board a train and move on or go back." Harry blinked. That had not been what he had been expecting.

Harry saw the thing under the bench and pointed at it. "What about that sir?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"That is something neither you nor I can help." Harry stepped in front of the headmaster.

"I have to go back, but one last question sir. Is this real or all in my head?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry my boy, just because it is happening in your head doesn't make it any less real. Now go, Draco and the others are waiting."

Harry blinked and felt pain in his body. He was lying on the ground. He heard a voice quietly ask. "Is he dead?"

"Narcissa check to make sure he is dead!" Voldemort yelled. He heard soft footsteps approach him.

A shadow leaned over him. He knew she could see he was not dead. She leaned in close, "Is Draco, are they safe?" Harry gave a microscopic nod. She breathed and stood straight. "He is dead." The death eaters crowed and Hagrid called out in sorrow.

Voldemort hushed the crowd. "You giant carry him." Hagrid stood ripping through the ropes around him. Harry held his breath as Hagrid lifted him. He was sobbing into his beard and walking with the Death Eaters as the marched back to the school.

Draco ran from the court yard to the dungeons and to a painting that was a few floors below the Slytherin common room. "Password?" The knight asked.

"Prongs." Draco stated. The portrait swung open and to reveal Fred Weasley holding a small bundle. Draco sighed and slumped against the entry.

"Hey Drake, he has been fussy but okay. He knows something is wrong." Draco shook his head.

"He must have the same knack for danger as his Dad." Fred chuckled. "Where is George?"

"He is in the great hall helping the injured. Here." Fred handed Draco the small boy wrapped tightly in a soft green blanket.

"Hey Scorp, papa is here." The bright green eyes looked at him and small hands reached up. Draco gave his fingers to the child and he grasped them. "Fred is anyone going to accept him and I?"

Fred frowned at him. "I am not sure. I know those who know do. But I don't know for sure. Ron is going to have a hard time with it. But I don't know who wouldn't love him, he is kind of perfect." Fred grinned. "Best godson ever."

Draco took his hand from the boy and ran it through his hair. "Harry went to him." Fred put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will work itself out. Harry will be fine you will see." Draco sat down and rocked Scorpius. Fred watched the man. There was a frantic knock at the portrait. Draco sat up and Fred drew his wand. Draco stood and moved to the corner or the room with Scorpius. Fred moved to the portrait. "Who is it?" he asked in a sing song voice but he had his wand ready.

"Open the bloody door! We know Malfoy is in there!" Fred's face drained of colour.

"Fuck." He moved back over to Draco. "Should I open it?" Draco sighed.

"Well they were going to find out eventually, but I have no idea how they found us." Fred grimaced.

"I might." Fred said going to the door. "Kay I will open the door on the condition that you listen to me first and put your wand away." He opened the door slowly keeping his wand ready. Ron and Hermione were on the other side. Hermione was holding the Marauder's Map.

Ron's wand was of course not put away. "What is that ferret doing to you Fred?" Ron looked livid.

Fred glared. "If you harm a hair on his head ickle-Ronnikins I won't be the only one making sure you are 6 feet under, Harry will join me." Ron and Hermione shared a look and Ron put his wand away. Fred walked in following them closely.

Draco was still facing the corner with Scorpius in his arms. Fred gave his brother a warning look and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned and their eyes went wide. "Ronnikins, Hermione, meet Draco and Scorpius Sirius Potter" Ron went stiff.

Hermione walked forward. She looked at the sleeping infant and at Draco. "Did he mean Draco Potter and Scorpius Potter?" She breathed. Draco nodded coolly.

"How the fuck are you a Potter Malfoy?" Ron Screamed. Draco scowled at him as the boy in his arms scrunched up his face and started to wiggle.

"Are you serious Weasley there is a sleeping baby and you insist on yelling?" Draco bit out. Ron looked sheepish.

"Who's baby is that Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco sighed.

"It is Potter now Weasley and he is Harry's son and mine. I gave birth to him in February with Fred and George's help." Ron looked dumb founded.

"How long were you and Harry together?" Hermione asked.

"This isn't really the time for this as Harry wanted to tell you all of this." Draco looked at her with a strained expression. "But we have been together since the end of 5th year. We bonded right before you all ran off to find the Horcruxes; after we found out I was pregnant."

Hermione breathed. "He was obsessed with you!" He said starting to laugh. "He was just in love with you not stalking you, how did I not figure this out before." She was still giggling. "Can I see him?" Draco looked at her calculatingly. He extended his arms for her to pick him up.

She wrapped her arms around him and cooed at the sleeping child. "He looks just like you Draco." He was caught off guard by her saying his given name.

"Wait till the little guy opens his eyes. You will know who's he is." Fred grinned, standing over by Draco. Ron walked over to Hermione and looked at the boy. As if on cue the tiny eyelids fluttered open to show bright green eyes.

"Well I know who your daddy is." Hermione smiled. Scorpius started to fuss and Draco grabbed him quickly and summoned a bottle. He sat in the chair that he had next to a small crib and gave the bottle to Scorpius.

Draco put his head back and closed his eyes tightly. This was all good and fun but Harry was still out with the Dark Lord. He needed his husband to walk out of this alive.

"Is that why you helped us at the Manor?" Ron asked quietly.

Draco stared at him. "Of course it is Weasley, I couldn't let my husband and his best friends die, even though what I did cost my father is life." Ron looked bewildered.

"Your father is dead?" Ron asked nervously. Draco adjusted so that he was holding both his son's head and bottle with the same arm so he could rub his temples.

"Yes Ron. Voldemort put a sword through him as soon as he found out that I helped you escape. When you punched me I was trying to find Harry to tell him where the Horcrux was that my father had unknowingly hid for the monster."

"Sorry for punching you. If I had known…" Fred cut him off.

"You didn't know because Harry was terrified of a violent reaction from both of you." Fred glared. "Draco you should go check on Harry. I will keep Scorp safe." Draco nodded and handed his son to Fred and stood. He kissed his forehead and walked to the door.

"We are coming with you." Hermione said quickly dragging Ron to follow Draco. Draco looked at her with no expression and walked out of the room.

The three made their way to the great hall and into the courtyard where there was a large crowd facing Voldemort's gang. Draco saw Neville Longbottom shouting but did not register what about. He spotted Hagrid holding a limp body in his hands. "No." He whispered no one heard him; he was blinking tears back and resisting the urge to run forward. Draco was not looking anywhere but at the body in Hagrid's arms.

Chaos broke out as Voldemort screamed in agony and Draco saw Neville with a sword in his hands and a decapitated snake at his feet. Draco looked back at Hagrid and saw no body in his arms. Screams and cheers filled the courtyard as a figure darted passed everyone into the entry hall. Draco ran in the hall and was shoved aside. He saw Voldemort and Bellatrix storm passed him and his mother bent over him.

"Draco we must go." He looked at her.

"No I need to find Harry." She helped him up they moved to the great hall where people were watching. Harry stood opposite the snake-like man.

"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Lord Voldemort laughed. "Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death …? So what will stop you dying now when I strike?… If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

Harry's eyes were fierce. "I believe both."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry spoke and the wand in Voldemort's hand flew to him. Voldemort crumbled to the floor, finally dead.

Harry looked around, he saw Draco and grinned. The blonde tore through the crowd and threw himself into Harry's arms the crowd gapped. They kissed ignoring everyone. They fell to their knees holding each other. "I thought…" Draco buried his face into Harry's neck.

"I had to make you think that I am so sorry Dray." Draco stayed there and only let go when Harry moved them to stand. They looked where Tom Riddle had landed and his body was withering away, as if it could no longer exist.

Many people tried to stop Harry and congratulate him or ask questions. But they walked passed. Draco held his hand as they moved through the crowd. George found them. "Blimey Harry you about killed me when you were in Hagrid's hands."

Harry just nodded. "I know." Draco gave George a good natured glare.

"He is going to meet his son, so move or come with I don't care." George chuckled and followed the pair. When they got to the portrait Draco looked at Harry. "Ready?"

"Oh I am more than ready." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Prongs." Draco said to the portrait and it swung open. Fred stood up and gestured with a huge grin at the small body lying under a toy on the floor. Harry walked forwards and knelt next to the toy. "Harry meet Scorpius Sirius Potter, your son." Draco knelt next to him and picked up the boy in his white jumper. They boy squeaked with joy when he saw his Papa. Draco handed the boy gently to Harry. "Scorpy meet your Daddy." Harry looked at the boy. He had soft wisps of white blonde hair and tanned skin. His eyes were an exact copy of his.

The boy reached his hands and grabbed at his glasses. Harry chuckled. "Hey Scorp, I am glad I finally get to meet you. I am sorry I wasn't here but I had to make sure you would be safe." He looked at Draco smiling. "I am sorry I missed your pregnancy. I know you needed me."

Draco shook his head. His silver eyes were shining with happiness. "None of that matters now Harry. You won, you're here and we can finally be a family." The twins were taking pictures but the two of them were absorbed in the baby and each other.

"Hey we are going to go and we will let everyone know you guys will be at breakfast." The twins grinned and hurried out.

Harry smiled watching his son make faces in his arms. He kept poking his tongue out. Fatigue hit Harry like a freight train. He looked at Draco and the blonde nodded. He picked Scorpius out of Harry's arms and placed him in the crib. He swaddled him up and hissed his forehead. "Good night Scorpius." Spelling the crib to rock gently he led Harry through a hall that was in the corner and to a bedroom.

He pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him softly, pushing his dirty clothes off of him. "You will need a shower tomorrow." Harry smiled tiredly at his husband. Harry climbed into bed with only boxers on and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When Harry woke it was bright. Light spilled through the windows and small laughs were coming from somewhere. He raised a hand to his head and saw his wedding band. He smiled as memories of yesterday came flooding to him. He closed his eyes and breathed. It was over.

He sat up groping around for his glasses. He found them on the night stand next to him. He spotted a door next to the dresser and stood up walking to it. Opening it he found the bathroom. "I can take a shower." He said happily before hopping in. The warm water beat against his skin and he was feeling cleaner than he had in his life. He looked over his body as he washed it. He was covered in small scars and his hands were rough from the camping they had done. He hoped Draco would be okay with all of the changes. Finishing he walked out with a towel around his waist and one in his hands toweling his hair dry. He spotted a folded pile of clothing on the bed. He smiled. Draco knew he was up.

Dressed, he walked through the hall and stopped in the door way. Draco was playing with their son. Scorpius was on a blanket on the floor and Draco was shirtless hovering over him making faces at the boy and blowing raspberries on his stomach. Draco used one hand to roll the baby over and roll him bay. The boy was giggling and reaching for him. The man grabbed the small hand and pressed a silly kiss to it and the boy took it way smiling. Draco looked up and blushed when he saw Harry. Harry walked over and sunk down next to his bonded.

"You are great with him." Draco kissed Harry and leaned into him. Scorpius was back on his stomach trying to figure out how to move. He was propping his head up with his arms but rocking back and forth, not sure how to proceed. Harry held Draco to him and looked at him. His stomach had a few pink lines and there was still a small swell where Scorpius had been for 9 months. Draco did not seem to have any other physical changes from the pregnancy and Harry wished he hadn't missed it.

"What are you thinking about love?" The blonde asked quietly. Harry put a hand on Draco's stomach.

"I wish I could have seen you." They grey eyes closed.

"I am sure Fred and George have pictures if you would like them and their infernal camera." The last bit was muttered with annoyance. "You will see me when we give Scorpius a sibling. I refuse to let him be an only child."

Harry smiled into Draco's hair. "We will wait a bit for that. I want to get used to my son and my bonded first before adding another."

He heard a happy sigh. Scorpius started fussing where he was. He was still propped up but had dropped his head down momentarily bumping it against the floor. Draco pulled away and picked up the tiny blonde before settling back against Harry, baby resting on his chest with only a nappy on. Draco muttered a tempus charm. "They are starting breakfast in 15 minutes, we should head so get food." Harry nodded in agreement and took the baby out of Draco's arms.

As Draco stood, Harry noticed he was still in pajamas. "Go get dressed I will dress him." Draco gave a nervous look and pointed at the basket under the crib. He turned to go get dressed. Harry put the boy in the crib and pulled the basket out, setting it on the chair. He saw a onesie with dragons flying around on it and a pair of blue pants. He checked the diaper first seeing nothing he carefully pulled the fabric over his son's head.

Draco walked out as Harry was trying to get Scorpius's arms in. Draco chuckled and walked over putting the boy's arms in and showing Harry how to catch both feet with the pants. Harry picked him up and gestured his head towards the door. Draco summoned Harry's shoes and the brunette slipped his feet into the worn trainers. They walked to the great hall, passing through rubble and broken suits of armour. Harry was asking al sort of questions about his son and Draco smiled answering all of them.

The great hall looked somewhat normal. There was still rubble but it looked cleaned and a few tables were there and set. They walked to the Weasley family and sat across from them. Fred smiled at George before reaching for the small boy. Harry hesitated before handing him to Fred. "Morning Harry." They both chanted. "You have."

"Good tastes." George finished.

"We got him..."

"This onesie."

"Draco…"

"May have…"

"A matching shirt."

The twins stated grinning ear to ear. Draco groaned, he had hoped they wouldn't tell. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. "How is this dear?" gesturing at the Scorpius.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco. "This is my bonded Draco Potter and our son Scorpius." The entire table looked at them with shock. Ron and Hermione did not look surprised but Remus, Neville, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were staring at him.

"Bonded? When on earth did you bond?" Remus asked shocked.

"We bonded the morning of my birthday after Draco found out he was pregnant." Harry said simply.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Mrs. Weasley asked sadly.

"We couldn't risk too many people knowing to keep Scorpius safe. If any one of you had been captured and knew Harry had a child on the way Scorpius and I would have been in much greater danger. Fred, George and my Mother are the only ones who knew. My mother only knew because she is the one that helped me find out." Draco explained.

"Voldemort would have gone after the baby instead of Harry if he had known." Luna's voice stated from next to Harry. The group stared at the girl.

"We know now and now is not the time for all of us to ask questions. Let's eat." Ron said quickly. Harry chuckled but was grateful that his best friend had taken it well. But the red headed man's stomach had taken over.

The group ate in peace the blonde baby was babbling on his god father's shoulder. After Harry ate he looked around. He was sad to see the state of Hogwarts. There was debris everywhere and the remaining people were huddled in small groups. Everyone looked tired and shaken. It was natural given what all of them had been through. He felt a hand squeeze his and he smiled at Draco.

"We should go home for a while. But is McGonagall needs help we should help." Draco nodded.

"My mother set up a place in France with her until we can clean Grimald Place or buy our own home."

"You three could stay at the burrow." Mrs. Weasley said hopefully. The two men shared a look.

"We will talk about it and let you know we will be leaving after lunch today. So we will let you know then." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Draco and Harry stood and Fred got up with them still holding his godson. The three started walking out with them. George waved them off when Draco turned and looked at him. He was engrossed in conversation with Luna. They walked back to their rooms hand in hand watching Fred coo at their son.

Fred was chilling on the chair while Draco showered and Harry fed his son for the first time. Fred watched the new father and corrected hi when he let the boy's head fall too far or when he was sucking the bottle to hard. He knew Harry was a little resentful that he knew all of this instead of him, but that was how things were.

"Harry, can you come here for a minute?" Harry stood and walked into the bedroom where Draco was. Harry walked into Draco sitting on the bed with a towel on his shoulders and pants on. "Harry where would you like to go? I need to pack up our things and I need to know where they are going and what we are going." Draco looked really nervous.

"Well I just want some where quiet, with you. So I don't mind any option at the moment as long as we start house hunting for our own place. I don't want to live with anyone anymore. I have never had my own place and I want that now. Where do you feel most comfortable staying for a while?" Draco's face relaxed and he looked up at Harry.

"Honestly I would say Grimald Place. I don't want to stay at the Burrow or with my mother, but I am worried about Scorp." He gestured at the sleepy child. Harry readjusted Scorpius so he was sleeping curled into his shoulder, and sat by Draco on the bed.

Draco leaned his head on the taller man's other shoulder. "Well there are some rooms that have been cleaned and are safe and we can work on the others if we want or we can just stick to those rooms until we have our own place."

"I also realized that we are going to have problems with the press. They are going to think my dark mark was voluntary and a death eater is corrupting their savior." Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's hand. He heard a click and looked up. George was standing in the door with a camera. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde heads in his shoulders.

"We will manage. I am willing to do an interview with the right reporter to clear the air and your name." Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Draco's.

Harry heard another click, "George is that necessary?" Draco asked coolly. He didn't move but he did hear a snicker.

"He guys you have a visitor or two. Should I let them in?" George asked gleefully.

"Sure, just don't let them wake the baby." Draco sighed getting up to get a shirt. "Harry you can put him in the bassinet over there." Draco pointed to the cradle next tot eh nightstand on his side of the bed.

"I'll cast a silencing bubble and hold him. I like holding him." Harry smiled and blushed. Draco's eyes were warm.

"I knew you would be great with him." Draco pulled on a button up shirt and fastened the white shirt closed, before rolling up the sleeves. "Grab a blanket for him, he gets cold down here." Harry picked up a red and blue blanket from the bassinet and kind of tucked it around the infant. He walked out into the sitting room to see Remus and Hermione. Draco walked out and transfigured the end table into a sofa and the chair into a loveseat.

Remus and Hermione took a seat. Fred and George were sitting on the floor messing with Scorpius's toy and Harry and Draco sat down facing their guests. Remus's eyes were glued to the boy on Harry's shoulder. "Harry I…" Remus stopped. He looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Harry when did this happen?" She gestured at the two of them. They were going to be talking a while so he sat back into Draco.

"After Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries and we were back I was crushed, I didn't know what to do or how to keep going. I was spending most nights in the Astronomy Tower staring at the constellations and wishing he was there. Draco caught me and just sat with me some nights, but one night before we were to go home for the summer he asked if we could talk and we did all night. Right before getting on the train he gave me a journal that was charmed to write to its other and we have used that every time we have been apart to talk, safer then owling."

"That summer he was forced to get the mark after his Father's failure in the Department of Mysteries. He was tortured, marked and given a task. He spoke with me all summer and we ended up together before the end of the summer. When school started back up I helped him make it look like he was doing as told and he had made a deal with Dumbledore for protection. Over the year things got more serious and at the year after the trip with Dumbledore for the locket Snape and Draco were in the tower and Draco lowered his wand like he couldn't do it but it was an act, Snape had promised Dumbledore he would die at his hand as Dumbledore wanted. A few months later we found out Draco was pregnant and I snuck off the morning of my birthday and we were bonded by none other than Fred Weasley." Fred grinned like a loon. "And here we are."

Remus was thinking, "That was a shortened version yes?"

"Obviously, the real story 2 years." Draco commented sarcastically. Remus gave him a sharp look but stopped when he realized Draco had no malic in the comment.

"Men can get pregnant?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked at her like she was a talking pygmy puff. "Yes actually. I was surprised too." Harry said knowing Draco's reaction. "Wizards are able to get pregnant when there is a desire strong enough between the couple to bind them. The bond it creates is the child. Normally it requires both parent's magic present at all times to sustain the pregnancy, but Fred and George were able to step in and substitute for my magic and keep the two of them healthy."

"We spent a lot of time in this room the three and a half of us." George grinned. "We couldn't risk the Carrows knowing we were here and Draco being pregnant was not something they needed to know about, especially with who the other father was."

Hermione accepted the explanation. "So I guess the other issue is why not tell Ron and I?" Harry grimaced.

"I knew Ron's reaction would not be palatable unless there were certain things present and you are the same at times." She frowned. "'Mione would you have believed I wasn't enchanted? Or the book I used to speak to him every day was not nefarious? Would you have believed he was pregnant without seeing him or my son?" Hermione shrugged.

"You're right Harry. But why didn't you tell us before he was pregnant and before you were married?"

"Your other had made it abundantly clear that I should die and when he told Harry that Harry no longer wanted to tell you. He thought Ron or you would do something to me because you are over-protective. I was trying to help yesterday and Ron punched me with no reason to. How does that tell us we could tell you?" Draco said frustrated. "By the way that punch hurt."

"I never hid I was in a relationship. You guys just assumed it was a certain red head. The thing is I have never been with Ginny. Draco is the only one."

"I never realized that Harry. I am sorry. I was so caught up in everyone wanted the two of us dead; so all those nights you were writing, you were talking to Draco and not a book of some kind?" Harry nodded.

"Well sometimes he was talking to us we were taking care of Draco and there were times when Draco couldn't take the separation. I would imagine you guys would have noticed his behavior February 9th."

"Is that the day you were out attacking things?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"It was killing me I couldn't be here. Where the only family I have by blood was. I have always considered you and the Weasley's family but my husband was giving birth. I had a really rough time with that." Harry was stoking the baby's back softly as he spoke.

"How were you at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Voldemort was demanding my presence for the Easter hols and I left Scorpius with Fred and George while I went. I am glad I was there. As it was the only reason you guys survived." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Remus asked.

"We are going to stay in Grimald Place until we can find a house of our own." Draco said. Hermione looked like she was burning to ask a question. "Yes Hermione?"

"Can I stay with you guys? Ron and I are not going to be getting together and my parents are in Australia."

"As long as Harry does not mind I do not. It will be nice to have some intellectual conversation." Draco drawled.

"Hey!" Harry and the Twins exclaimed simulatiously making Draco chuckle.

"Harry I also wanted to warn you the majority of the Weasley's are very upset about the whole situation."

"I figured they would be." Harry shrugged. He felt tiny hands push against him and a quiet whine. "Hi little guy." Harry quietly.

Draco leaned over and checked his nappy. He needed a new one. He motioned for Harry to sit up and grabbed Scorpius from him. He placed him in the crib and waved his wand. The boy's legs were held up and the diaper opened, he waved again and the nappy was clean and snapped itself back on. He picked him up and went to Hermione. "Would you like to hold him?" Hermione's eyes looked bright.

"I would love too." She took him gingerly. She did not have a lot of experience with babies. Draco adjusted her hands so she was holding him correctly and he sat back with Harry.

"You're his god mother if you want to be that is." Draco said quietly. Harry squeezed Draco, they had switched and not Draco was laying into him.

"I'm what?" Hermione looked at the two of them eyes watering. The pain they had caused by her not knowing about the whole thing seemed to vanish.

"'Mione you are his god mother, if you want to be. That is the only mother he will ever have." Harry said. "Draco is his Papa, not his mum." Draco was holding his breathe.

"You…me?" She asked voice trembling. They both nodded. She looked back down at the blonde in her hands. "Hi Scorpius, I am your god mum." She was smiling with wet cheeks. Scorpius reached up and touched her nose.

There was another click and this time Draco didn't say a thing because this was a beautiful moment. Draco smiled; he realized that Hermione was the only one that didn't notice the look on Remus's face as she held the baby.

Hermione played with Scorpius until he stared whining. At which point Draco gave up packing and picked up his son holding him so he could see the room as he helped Harry finish up. Harry had called Kreacher and had him take everything and prepare 3 rooms for them. They left the room and walked to the entrance hall. McGonagall was standing there; she was speaking with someone else as they walked up. As soon as she saw Harry she bit them good bye and walked right up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry nervously hugged her back. She released him and pulled Draco into a loose hug. "Thank you as well for your help in this." She looked curiously at the baby but did not say anything. "If you two would not mind I would like to ask your help with the reconstruction of the school. I also realize your education needs finished and I would like to offer help with any NEWTS you with to complete for any careers. Though I know you need time. I will owl you with the reconstruction schedule within a few weeks."

"Thank you Headmistress." Harry said kindly. However she was already hugging Hermione and the Twins.

"Well Mr. Potter would you like to go home?" Draco beamed at him.

"Why yes Mr. Potter I would love to go home." Harry watched Draco wrap Scorpius up and together they lead the way to the carriages.

They had been in Grimald place for a few weeks and the place was unrecognizable. Draco had called his mother to assist in redecorating. Harry did not mind at all. Underneath the grim were beautiful wood floors and banisters. They replaced rugs and carpets. Narcsissa had furniture brought in to replace many of the items she deemed unworthy and they updated bathrooms and the kitchen to function better.

Hermione was enjoying learning from Narcissa about household things that were never taught in schools. Scorpius was almost 4 months and was fascinated with the things people would charms to fly around him as he sat up and tried to figure the whole crawling thing out. Harry had spent a lot of time in the garden ripping out dangerous plants and over grown weeds. Most of the garden was now useable and Neville was planning on coming over to help him with plants.

The brunette sat in a chair in the main living room and sighed. He was tired from all of the work he had been doing outside and he wanted some alone time with Draco. Hermione walked in the room with Remus. They were talking about NEWTS. "Hey guys." They both stopped and looked at Harry. "Would you mind watching Scorp tonight and tomorrow night? I want to take Draco out." Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Yes I can watch him. Go get everything ready." Harry smiled and jumped up. He packed stuff for them both and floo called Narcissa asking for use of one of the small Malfoy properties in France. She agreed and he waited for Draco to get home. Draco came in to see Harry leaned against the door in a tight t-shirt and jeans.

"Why hello Potter. Someone is looking delectable today." Draco looked him up and down. Harry hooked Draco by the waist and pulled him to him.

"Go say good bye to Scorp. You and I are going on our Honeymoon." Draco shivered at the husky tone in Harry's voice and nodded walking into the living room and kissing Scorpius before saying his good byes to Remus and Hermione.

He walked back to the front hall and back into Harry's arms. With a small pop the two of them appirated to the villa in southern France. Draco let go and looked around. "Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Your mum bought this place for us. It is a vacation villa." Harry walked to Draco pulling him into a heated kiss. Draco was stunned but returned the passion he was getting from Harry. The larger man backed the blonde into a wall and pressed against him. Harry's tongue was probing Draco's mouth making him whimper with the combined sensations of Harry against him and his hot kisses. Harry moved from Draco's mouth and started pressing open mouthed kisses down his throat and to his collar bone. Harry started at the buttons of Draco's shirt and pushed the fabric off of the pale shoulders so he could nip at them.

Draco was melting under his bonded. He laced his fingers in Harry's hair and pulled up his head for another kiss. "Harry." He panted locking eyes, green and silver meeting. "Bed. Now." Draco breathed before kissing Harry again. Harry lifted grabbed Draco's thighs and lifter him. He walked out the French doors next to them to a soft bed under the afternoon sun. Draco was lost in Harry's touch. The burning kisses were travelling down his body pausing to abuse the sensitivity of his ribs and nipples.

"Fuck Draco I missed this." Harry came back to his mouth and captured it in a searing kiss. Draco pulled the black shirt over Harry's head momentarily separating them. Draco's hands roamed his husband, raking his nails over his back and gasping into Harry's mouth as the man grabbed his hips the right way.

Harry sat back on his heels and groaned at the sight before him. Draco's thin lean body was stretched beneath him. His hair was like a halo around his head and his skin was flushed. Harry could only see thin white lines that were the remains of the stretch marks their son had cause and the muscled stomach was making a comeback. Draco caught Harry's gaze his eyes blown with lust. His chest was heaving.

Quickly harry removed their belts and impatient he vanished the rest of their clothing. He pressed against the man beneath him and they both groaned at the contact of their arousals. Their lips locked again and each trailed a hand down to the other's members. Draco whimpered when Harry's hand wrapped around him. "Merlin Harry." Draco put his face against Harry's neck and breathed breathy moans as the man stroked him roughly.

Draco's body began to tense. "Harry I need you. Now!" Harry stopped pumping Draco's cock and whispered a spell that made Draco gasp and slicked his fingers with lube. He pressed one finger into his love and felt Draco fight the urge to tense below him. Harry pressed his lips to the blonde's and started to push in and out. Draco's glorious whimpers were making Harry even harder then he already was. He added another and began to scissor in and out of his wanting hole.

Draco let out a strangled cry, clutching to Harry's shoulders and he threw his head back. Harry grit his teeth and pressed another finger into his partner. He bent and started biting at Draco's ear lobes. "God I can't wait to be inside you. I want to see you melt." Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's cock and stoked it with a firm grip.

"Harry now." Draco aggressively as he guided Harry where he needed to be. The Chosen One lifted the pale legs around his waist and put them over his shoulders. He pressed into the tight ring of muscle and groaned as he sunk into his husband's tight heat.

"Gods Draco." Draco didn't let him finish though as he grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him into a searing lip lock and Harry fully sheathed himself in his lover. The blonde bucked against him and Harry started a brutal pace, slamming in and out of Draco as he writhed beneath him. Draco was calling out Harry's name while the brunette pounded against his prostate. Draco arched off the bed and Harry hooked one arm under him to hold him there as he fucked up into him. Draco let out a silent scream as he came between them. Harry thrust a couple more times as Draco clenched around him before groaning and empting himself into Draco. Harry rocked in and out of him softly a few more times before pulling out and lying beside the blonde.

Draco was gasping still and he grabbed Harry's hand as it brushed his own. "I love you Harry James Potter."

Harry sucked in a breath, "I love you too Dray." Harry was thankful they were outside the slight breeze felt wonderful on their heated skin. Harry pulled Draco into him. The man curled up with him, kissing him softly, before passing out.


End file.
